Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure
'' Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure'' is the first and only Winnie the Pooh/Candyland crossover film made by LegoKyle14. It appeared on YouTube in honor of the 10th anniversary of the Pooh's Adventures Series. Plot The evil Lord Licorice (whom Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop working for) starts to take over Candy Land, assisted by his Bites, changing it from a brightly colored happy kingdom to a somber, drab-hued place. Gingerbread boy Jib is traveling the Rainbow Road to the annual Sweet Celebration. He enlists his friends Mister Mint and Princess Lolly to save Candy Land from a drab fate. Together with other Candy Land characters they outwit Lord Licorice and restore Candy Land to its colorful self. Trivia *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop guest starts appearances in this film. *Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop will be working for Lord Licorice. *Sonic876 originally planned to re-edit Candy Land crossover with Weekenders, but he doesn't feel like to do it, so Tino and his friends ending up to guest star in this film, instead. *The beginning of the film is inspired by Daniel Esposito's Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia. *This will be LegoKyle14's first Pooh's Adventures film to guest stars the main characters from Weekenders. *Lincoln and his sisters will meet Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Hades, Pete, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie and Sanderson for the first time. *Sci-Twi and Sora were mentioned in this film. *This film will be last Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to used Wondershare Filmora. The [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_Has_a_Tiny_Christmas Next Pooh's Adventures Film] will be used with Final Cut Pro onwards. *Lincoln and his sisters will meet Genie for the first time. *Otis and his friends and Lincoln and his sisters will faced Pete again in Otis' Adventures of Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. *Tino and his friends will meet Norm the Genie and Foop for the first time. *Otis and his friends will meet Pete for the first time. *This film marks the first debut of Norm the Genie, Head Pixie and Sanderson from The Fairly OddParents. *This film take place after Pooh's Adventures of Crayola Presents: The Ugly Duckling ''(Witch explains Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore already know Foop), ''Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Babysitting (2016) ''(Witch explains that Lincoln and his sisters already know Foop), ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Pixies Inc., Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wish Fixers ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical ''(Witch explains that Pooh and his friends already face The Pixies before), ''Weekenders Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Pixies Inc.,'' Weekenders Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Wish Fixers and Weekenders Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - School's Out! The Musical (Witch explains that Tino and his friends already face The Pixies before), ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Genie Meanie Minie Mo ''and Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: The Fairy Idol (Witch explains that Pooh and his friends already face Norm the Genie before and Otis and his friends already face Jafar and Iago before), ''Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Grilz 4 Life ''(Witch explains Pooh and his friends already faced Megan and Otis and his friends already face Maleficent and Hades before), [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Weekenders_Adventures_of_LEGO_Friends:_Girlz_4_Life ''Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life]'' (Witch explains Tino and his friends already faced Megan), ''Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin ''(Witch explains Tino and his friends already face Jafar and Iago before), ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin (Witch explains Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore already face Jafar and Iago before), Winnie the Pooh Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (Witch explains Pooh and his friends already know Otis and his friends), Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard (Witch explains that Pooh and his friends already know Abby and face Nora Beady before) and Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger (Witch explains that Otis and his friends already face Dr. Facilier before). *''Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure was release on DVD and VHS in 2005, witch the same year that ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie was release in theaters, also The Fairly OddParents are still airing Season 5 on Nickelodeon. *''The Fairly OddParents'', Barnyard, Back at the Barnyard, The Loud House ''and Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure'' are all made by Paramount Pictures. *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Saga'' and and'' Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure'' are both made by Hasbro's Studios. *In one scene of this film, Bowser Koopa makes a cameo appearance as Lord Licorice, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Hades, Megan, Nora Beady, Norm the Genie, Head Pixie, Sanderson, and Foop were talking they had captured Jib, Pooh, Sunset Shimmer, Tino, Mickey Mouse and their friends in the Chocolate Swarp. He will also will gonna be in the Bonus Ending, along with Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Foop, Nora Beady, French-Canadian Crows and Pete to leads up to Otis' Adventures of Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. *Aladdin makes a cameo appearance during the battle scene. *''Final boss (From The Spongebob Movie The Video Game)'' and Chum Bucket Lab (Final Boss) (From Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom) will be used for the battle scene. *The battle scene was inspired from Daniel Esposito's films, Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella and Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker. *This film will reveal that Jib is Sunset Shimmer's old friend, King Kandy is her Uncle and Princess Lolly and Princess Frostine are her cousins. *''Raining Sunshine'' (played by Miranda Cosgrove) form ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ''and real films' end credits songs will be the used in end credits. *The new version of the song Friend Like Me from Aladdin will be included in the film to show Lincoln and his sisters that they ain't never had a friend like Genie. Cast Main Heroes *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Tara Strong as Timmy *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Chris Hardwick as Otis *Jeff Garcia as Pip *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby *Tino Insana as Pig *Cam Clarke as Freddy *Rob Paulsen as Peck *Grant Palmer as Linclon *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman-Frost as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jesica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy *Grey DeLisle as Lana/Lola/Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Special Guest *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Robin Williams as Genie *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy Main Cast *Alberto Ghisi as Jib *Ian James Corlett as Mr. Mint, a clown lumberjack of the Peppermint Forest/a Snow Beaver *Scott McNeil as King Kandy/a Licorice Bite *Doug Parker as Jolly/Gloppy *Britt McKillip as Princess Lolly *Mark Oliver as Lord Licorice *Kathleen Barr as Princess Frostine *Ellen Kennedy as Gramma Nut *Jane Mortifee as Mamma Gingertree Villains Edit *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Lois Nettleton as Maleficent *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Jim Cummings as Pete *James Woods as Hades *Bryce Dallas Howard as Megan *Maria Bamford as Nora Beady *Norm MacDonald as Norm the Genie *Ben Stein as Head Pixie *Ben Stein as Sanderson *Eric Bauza as Foop Links Trailers: *Trailer 1# - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkMEhvWVg2NDNzOGM/view *Trailer 2# - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkMkNrcTQwem9xb1k/view Clip *Sneak Preview - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkYkVWdFJoa0puSm8/view Full Movie *Part 1 - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkVHpYdXhnUTE3eXM/view *Part 2 - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkS2R1SkxYV1B2cWc/view *Part 3 - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkX3o2ZEtRdG5RRTg/view *Part 4 - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkd2VDRUFSRk9PaHc/view *Part 5 - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkY2hVaG8xUVRkYTg/view *Part 6 - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkVGZYTUVncFVkY2c/view *Part 7 - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkRHBlc2NNV1g5c1k/view *Part 8 - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkQ2RBVFF1dU5rYWM/view *Part 9 - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkbkhBdFdESi0zTDg/view *End Credits + Bonus Ending - https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkTnNUZW8yakhRaGM/view Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Magic films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Magical films Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Epic films